Many portable electronic devices (e.g., portable media players, mobile phones, smartphones, personal digital assistants, and laptop, tablet, and netbook computers) and other computing systems (e.g., desktop computers) are capable of receiving audio files from other devices and, thereafter, rendering the received audio files to generate audible sound.